I'm Strong
by narusakulover96
Summary: What happens when Emily overhears the ranger talking about her. will things change after leaving to train with Dekker. sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

I'm strong

Mike and Emily

Chapter 1

I own nothing. I based all info off the shows. If any one thinks I'm plagiarizing please let me know. I don't mean to. So I'm apologizing a head of time, just incase.

Emily walked behind the rest of the rangers, they were all high fiving. And cheering on Antonio, she was glad for him, and happy he was doing so good. However she couldn't help but be jealous, she took the role of her sister. She knew she was the weakest, everyone always had to save her. They never took her serious during training either, they always worried about hurting her. Then came Antonio, not a member of a samurai family but still so good.

She sighed and stopped walking. She watched as they walked out of few, she wasn't in much of a mood her celebrating. All she did was get hit once and she was down. She turned and started walking towards the Shiba house. She kicked the rocks as she walked, she froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"You were pathetic in the battle against that nighlock," Dekker sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know," Emily huffed.

"I can help you, get stronger," Dekker said, extending his hand.

"Like I would trust you. You're after Jayden," Emily spat.

"Fine then stay the weakest ranger," Dekker walked away, Emily stared at him, "I'll be waiting," he called over his shoulder

Emily was baffled, "Hey! Why are you offering to help me?" Dekker just shrugged. Emily spun around and jogged home. She got home and flopped on her bed, she heard the rangers come in and calling her name.

Emily walked the living room, they were all gathered around the island in the kitchen. She was about to walk in when she heard them talk about her. She pressed her back up against the wall and listened.

"All im saying is that with Antonio, we really don't need Emily," Kevin said.

"She Does hold us back, we always have to worry about her. Don't get me wrong I love Em," mia sighed. Emily held in her breath.

"Guys, we cant have the rangers with Ems," mike said.

"He does have a point," Jayden said. "Ee fight together."

I understand Jayden, but this is not about her feelings. Its about the world, and none of us can focus if were worried about her. She is just a kid, she is not meant to be a samurai," Kevin hissed.

Emily didn't want to listen anymore, she slowly made her way back to her room. She gathered her clothes and weapons in her bag. she hid the bag under her bed, along with a note she already wrote. She would leave when they all were sleeping.

She heard some talking outside the door, it was Mia and Kevin. They wished each other a goodnight, mia walked over to her bed and laid down. She waited till mia breathing inquired she was sleeping, Emily slowly got up. She reached under her bed and grabbed the note and bag, she placed the note in her top drawer. She didn't want to leave it out in the open, because she wanted time to find Dekker.

She looked at Mai and smiled. She slowly opened the door, she gently closed it behind her and walked through the hall to the main door. She opened it quietly, and looked at the inside one last time. "I'll be back, and I'll be stronger than ever. That's a promise," she closed the door and ran away from the house.

***next morning**

Mai yawned and stretched her arms, she looked over and to her surprise Emily's bed was made and she wasn't in it. Mia sighed and got up and headed to the kitchen, Kevin, Jayden, mike and Antonio were all eating cereal.

"I was gonna make you all breakfast," Mia pouted. The guys all laughed weirdly and continued to eat their cereal "Where's Emily?"

"Sleeping I guess, she hasn't come out of her room. And I've been up since six," Kevin said blandly.

"Well she wasn't in their and her bed was made," Mia said.

"That's weird even for Emily. Maybe she outside," Mike laughed.

"Yeah let's go and check," Jayden said, putting his dirty bowl in the sink.

They all walked outside their was no sign of her, "EMILY," Jayden called. There was no answer, "That weird. Lets check the house again.," Jayden sighed.

They searched the house, but they couldn't find her. They walked into her and Mia's room. Jayden opened her bottom drawer were she kept all her training clothes. They were gone. He looked at the other, they all seemed confused. He opened all the drawers they were empty, except the top. She picked up the note. All the rangers looked at them questioningly.

Jayden began to read the letter out loud.

Hey guys,

Kevin was right, you cant focus on saving the world if your always worrying about me. I decided to leave, for a little while anyway. I need to train, I promise I'll come back to help when I think I'm good enough to. Please don't worry, or come looking for me. I'll come back when I'm ready. I know I wasn't meant to do this, but I think there's a reason why I'm here. '

Jayden, don't isolate yourself. Kevin, you need to relax, Antonio, you need to work on your action puns. Mia, just keep working on that cooking of yours. And Mike, do something other then playing video games.

Love you guys,

Emily.

Jayden finished reading the note and looked at the rest of the rangers, they all were shocked and sad.

"We need to find her," mike yelled.

"Yeah, she could get hurt," Mia chimed in.

"There's no point she doesn't want to be found. She'll come back when she's ready," Kevin sighed patting Mia's back.

"It your fault she left," Mike said, pushing Kevin against the wall. Jayden held back Mike, and Antonio held back Kevin.

"She'll be back mike," Jayden said. "At least I hope."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm strong**

**Mike and Emily**

**Chapter 2**

**Emily was panting hard, train with Dekker this last few weeks, was improving her. Her speed and agility improved grealy. Dekker didn't hold back, she went all out, and it was assisting her. She knew that one blow from a nighlock would keep her down, not anyore. Just a little onger and she could return. **

**Her symbol power was also improving greatly, that what she did in her free time. It didn't take all her energy anymore. She did it with ease in fact, she knew she was no longer the weakest link, not anymore. But she wanted to stay with Dekker a little while longer, she laid down and rested.**

****others****

**They weren't faring as well as Emily, they had also been working on symbol power. They only could do it twice, maybe three times before they passed out from exhaustion. Kevin had really over done it and now he was on bed rest. **

**Mike plopped on the couch, he really missed Emily. He sighed, Mia walked over towards him, "You like her don't you?"**

"**What? No. she just a friend," Mike protested. **

"**Mike I'm a girl. I know you like her, and I know she likes you," mia said looking for his reaction.**

**He looked excited, like a kid on Christmas. "REALLY?" he yelled.**

**Mia smirked. "I knew you liked her," Mia laughed patting him on the back.**

**Mike hated admitting to thing, and especially being tricked. She was about to say something when the gap sensor went off. Jayden, Antonio appeared. Mike and Mia jumped up. Kevin came rushing in.**

"**Kevin you should rest," mia said, trying to usher him back to his room.**

"**No were already down one ranger," Kevin resisted.**

**Everyone froze at his words. "Ok, but we have to hurry." jaden sighed. **

**They all ran to the park. **

"**GO GO SAMURAI!"**

"**Well, well. Looks like you down a ranger," the nighlock noted. **

**The rangers attacked, mia and Kevin you thrown back, and hit a tree. They morphed back to there human state. Mike, antino, and Jayden striked at once, but it was no use. All the rangers were on the gtound helpless. Two figures appeared and moved the rangers. **

"**You think one girl can take me on," the nighlock sneered. **

"**Yep," a female laughed. Their was a huge explosion, then a light pair a foot steps running towards them. "Help me carry them home," the female pleaded. Their was a grunt and the man threw the green, blue, and pink over his shoulder. The female did the same with Antonio and Jayden. They both ran towards the Shiba house. **

**Once they reached the house the male put down the pink, blue and green ranger on the ground. Then left. the female got a bucket of water from the pond and splashed it on the rangers. They all shot up, "Emily?" they asked all at once.**

"**Hi guys. Long time no see," Emily smiled. **

**They all stumbled as they got up, "What happened where's, the nighlock," Kevin asked looking around. **

**Emily patted his shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry Kevin. I took care of it."**

"**you beat him," Jayden, Antonio, and mike said together.**

"**Questions later, we need to get you in bed. Well talk tomorrow." Kevin, and mia were having the hardest time walking. Emily sighed and flung then over her shoulders. The other looked at her in shock. She just walked past them into the house. **

"**Emily," mentor Ji breathed shocked. **

"**Hello mentor," she smiled at him. "Their all banged up. They should be okay after a goodnights sleep though."**

**Mentor nodded. Emily walked towards the rooms. The rest of the rangers walked in, "What happened out their," mentor asked.**

"**I honestly don't know. All I know is that Emily has definitely improved," Jayden said. The rangers split and went to their rooms.**

**Mike walked into his room and saw Emily making Kevin comfy. He walked towards his bed, Emily was about to leave until he called out to her. "What is it mike," Emily asked smiling. **

"**It's good to have you back. I really missed you," Emily was shocked at first then smiled back at him.**

"**Good to be back. Goodnight."**

**Emily walked to her room smiling, it felt good to know mike missed her. Truth be told she liked mike a lot, she connected with him. She walked into her bedroom, she unpacked her clothes then went to bed. **

****morning****

**Mia stretched and looked at Emily's bed. It was made, and she wasn't in it again. Mia rushed out of the room. The other rangers expect mike were eating and talking, "Has anyone seen Emily," she asked.**

"**No, she's not in bed," Jayden asked. Mia shook her head, " lets check outside," Jayden said. It felt familiar to him. **

**They were shocked to see Emily in the middle of the yard practicing symbols. Jayden noticed mike she sitting on the patio watching in awe, and shock. "what's up?"**

"**Nothing just watching em, she amazing. She been doing symbols for a a hour, no break," mike said still looking at Emily.**

"**Really," Jayden asked curiously. Mike just nodded. The rangers walked towards the yellow ranger. Once they got close she knocked them all off their feet. **

**She loosened and sighed, "Sorry guys, Just had my guard up is all," Emily apologized.**

**Jayden jumped to his feet. "Its okay Emily," the rest of the rangers got up and looked at her. Jayden talked again, "Will you answer some questions now?"**

**Emily smiled and nodded they walked back towards the house. They went inside, and all sat around the island in the kitchen. Emily grabbed a bottle of water and sat across from the others. "Ask away," Emily said cheerfully as usual.**

"**Okay, why did you leave," Mia asked.**

**Emily answered after swallowing her water, "I need to train and get stronger. I wanted to help not hold you guys back."**

"**it isn't because what I said," Kevin asked seeming a little ashamed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."**

**Emily looked over at Kevin then smiled. "Don't worry Kevin. I should be thanking you, you opened my eyes. This was supposed to be my sister, but fate had other plans. I needed to train harder," Emily smiled. **

"**Why not train with us," Jayden asked.**

"**Because you guys treated me like I was made out of glass. After the battle with that nighlock I realized it only took one hit, then I was out. I wasn't used to getting hit, so it stunned me. I needed someone who wasn't going to treat me like a flower, but a samurai."**

"**so you didn't train by yourself," Mia asked. **

**Emily didn't know what to say so she took another sip of water and waited for another question, but the next question wasn't any better. "Who'd you train with," Jayden asked.**

**Emily sighed, "um.. Dekker." The grouped looked stunned. No one talked but stared at her in complete shock. "That night after you," Emily gestured to Antonio, "beat the nighlock I stayed being an started walking back to the house. But Dekker came and said I was weak," Emily was interrupted by Antonio.**

"**You not weak, Emily" Antonio smiled.**

"**Thanks, but he was right. He offered to train me, and when I heard you talking about me I decided to take him up on the offer."**

"**what about last night," mike asked.**

"**I always watch you guys when a nighlock attacks. Just incase, and last night you all morphed back, so I decided it was time to step in," Emily smiled. "Know go get on your training gear. We got some training to do," Emily laughed jumping up. **

"**Wait. One more question, how'd you get so good with symbols," Antonio asked. **

"**I spent all my free time one it, and now it's like a second nature." Emily walked outside. The other looked at each other and went and got their training gear on. **

**I challenge you," Antonio yelled running outside towards Emily. Emily laughed and nodded. The other stopped sparring and watched they wanted to see how much Emily improved.**

**Emily and Antonio got in fighting stance, Antonio charged forward lunging at Emily. Emily jumped and flipped she turned, and took the feet out from Antonio. And pointed the sword at his neck. Everyone couldn't belive it it was over in a blink. Antonio wasn't coming down without trying something. He swung his legs at Emily's feet, Emily jumped back. **

"**I WIN" Emily screamed, laughing. Everyone was shocked and impressed. **

"**She's amazing," mike cheered. Mia and Kevin clapped.**

**Jayden gave him the hush sign and ran quietly behind Emily. Emily however swung around and pointed the wooden stick at Jayden throat. Jayden smirked and used his stick and knocked the stick away from his throat. They went at it for 5 minutes, frothed it. Panting heavily., "you have improved incredibly Emily," Jayden praised her. **

"**Thank you," Emily smiled, grabbing a bottle of water.**

**They all rushed towards her, "can you help me sense an opponent like you do," Kevin asked.**

**They others praised her, and asked her for help on certain area, she just smiled and nodded at them. She was definitely happy to be back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Strong**

**Mike & Emily**

**Chapter 3**

**Emily sat on her bed so that she could face Mia. "So.. Anything happened with Kevin while I was gone," Emily almost yelled. **

**Mia hushed her, "For the last time I don't like Kevin like that."**

"**Yes you do."**

"**no I don't."**

"**yesss you do. **

"**NO I DON'T!"**

"**You know what… your right. You don't like Kevin," mia crossed her arms and smiled. "cause you looovvee him."**

"**No. I. DON'T."**

"**Fine," Emily Huffed getting up. She looked over and smiled evilly at Mia Emily swung open the door and ran in the hallway. All the guys were sitting on the couch. "HEY GUYS," they all looked at her, they all seemed pretty amused. "GUESS WHO MIA… AAHHH."**

**Mia tackled the yellow ranger, they went threw the screen and into the Dojo. The guys looked at each other. "Cat fight," mike called. They all got up and looked through the hole in the screen.**

**Mia was on top of the struggling Emily. "STOP PULLING MY HAIR," Emily yelled. Neither of the guys wanted to step in this one looked pretty heated, and it was hilarious.**

"**NO, NOT UNTIL YOU DROP IT!" The guys looked at each other confused. **

"**What are they fighting about now," Kevin laughed.**

**Emily growled, "NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU LIK- OOOWWW," Mia pulled her hair harder. Emily turned her head and bit Mia arm.**

"**DID YOU JUST BITE ME," Mia screamed. The guys were laughing in the background. Even Jayden couldn't hold back, the girls got in fights all the time and he found humor in it. It was even funnier when the girls tried telling each other what to do while they fought. **

"**who you thinks gonna win," Antonio asked.**

"**Emily."**

"**Emily."**

"**Emily. She wins every time they get into an argument," Jayden sighed.**

**Emily rolled and was now on top of mia. "ADMIT IT. AND I'LL DROP THE WHOLE THING," she yelled.**

"**FINE. I ADMIT IT," Mia said defeated. **

"**what is she admitting to," Kevin asked, looking at the other guys. They all shrugged and continued to watch. **

**Emily shot up, "I KNEW IT MAI LIKES.. OW. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.. Ow." Emily cried as mia dragged her by her hair back towards their room. Emily would never say Kevin's name out loud, but mia never trusted her. "HAHAHA, I GOT YOU TO ADMIT TO IT."**

**Mia let go of her hair, then pointed towards the guys, "at least I don't like m-" Emily tackled her through the screen making a new hole. Emily hissed at her. Mia couldn't really keep her mouth shut when it came to others, she blurted stuff out all the time. Emily was about to cover her mouth when Mia said something uncalled for.**

"**DID I HIT A NERVE. HEY MIKE EMILY LIKES YOU," Mia yelled not thinking.**

**There was no more laughs or chuckles, just silence, they guys knew something bad was going to happen next. They never fought about this kind of thing, and Emily was completely still, and quiet. Emily looked back at the guys, mike looked weird. They looked shocked and waiting for something else to happen. Emily turned away from the and turned her attention back to Mia.**

**Emily looked down at her. Mia looked at her apologetically. She raised her fist. Mia looked at her scared and flinched as Emily's fist went through the floor, just by Mia's head. Mia looked at her amazed. Emily's arm up to her elbow was lodge in the floor, Emily yanked her arm out floor without thinking. The ragged wood shredding her flesh. **

**Mia winced at he site, Emily was unfazed. She got up and walked and slide the door of the dojo open. It fell on the floor with a whack. The guys looked at her waiting for something else to happen. She quietly walked past them with out even giving them a glance. Mia got up and walked in the direction Emily walked off in. Antonio stopped her. **

"**By the looks of that hole in the floor, she doesn't want to talk," Antonio motioned to the giant hole in the floor. Mia nodded her head and started cleaning up the mess they made.**

**Emily sat on the stool her arm on the counter, trying to remove the splinters from her arm. "fuck," she spat. She went over to the sink washing off the extra blood. She spun around to see Mike leaning on the counter studying her. She walked back over to the stool and dapped a dry paper towel on her arm. She got the wrap and was struggling wrapping it. She didn't want to acknowledge mike.**

"**Here," Mike said grabbing her arm. He gently bandaged her arm, a blush spread across Emily's cheeks. She looked down and waited for him to finish. "About what mia said, I just want to say-" **

"**thanks," Emily said jumping off the stool. She walked outside, and left mike standing there. **

**Kevin came and patted him on the back as mike sighed. "Don't worry bro, she's just mad. She'll come around, then you can tell her."**

**Mike nodded then walked into his room, he gently closed the door behind him. He flopped on his bed, and smiled to himself. "Emily really does like me."**

**Emily went for a long run through the forest. She just kept running strait. She looked up to sky to figure out what time it was, the moon was high in the sky. She sighed. She did a turn and ran back the way she came. She started thinking about what happened she knew she lost it back there. If she exactly hit mia, she didn't even want to think about it. Even though her and mia weren't on good terms at the moment, Emily would never forgive herself. **

**Then there was Mike, she didn't now if he was grossed out. There was and year and a half gap. She didn't want to loose her closest friend in the house either, she understood Mike, and Mike understood her. She would be so mad if her feelings got in the way of that. **

**Emily ran back to the Shiba house, it took her a good hour to get back. Emily was starting to feel dizzy, she looked down at her arm. The blood and soaked through and was dripping the side of her shirt was soaked with blood and it was dripping on her leg. **

**She knew the rest of the rangers would overreact, they always overreacted. But this was her, clumsy and always hurting herself. He stumbled out of the forest the Shiba house was close she walked the rest of the way. She slid the door open and stepped inside, all the rangers were watching a movie. **

**Emily hurried past them, Jayden turned around though. **

"**Hi em-," A look of shock crossed Jayden's face, she knew she was caught. Emily hurried even more, she pushed her way in the kitchen to the medicine cabinet. **

**She looked through the window they were getting up from the couch. She cursed to herself. She started unwrapping the bandages, she thought the tank top underneath her short sleeve might not look as bad. They all walked in as she started taking off her shirt, they gasped . And the tank top looked worse. It was a darker shade of red and the blood was dripping off hitting the ground.**

**She was standing in a puddle of her own blood, she looked at her friends out of the corner of her eye. They looked terrified, mike was about to step forward. She spun around and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys."**

"**em," mike said concerned. **

"**I'll be fine, just gonna get some new gauzes and I should be fine. Go finish the movie," she smiled. **

"**Emily your covered in blood. Were not going to go watch a movie," mike said, sounding a little irritated. **

"**Mikes right. Sit down," mia said. **

**Emily ignored mia and smiled at mike. "His kind of stuff happens all the time. I just need to put some cream on it and rewrap it," she said picking up the cream and wrap. Kevin stepped forward. **

"**Here ill wrap it for you," Kevin looked back at mike, who looked very jealous and winked. They all left then it was just her and Kevin, "Mikes pretty worried about you," Kevin waited for a response, she just stared at him funny. "He really likes you, likes you likes you." **

**Emily seemed shocked, "oh," was all Emily could say.**

"**I don't know if what Mia said was true, but you should give him a chance," he suggested and she finished putting the cream on her arms.**

"**I like him I know that, but I don't know if it's a good idea. I mean were samurai in consent danger, you should now that. I don't want to get to close then loose him," she sighed. Kevin looked at her understandably.**

"**That's why you need to make every moment count, while you still have time. Its true we lead a very dangerous life, but we should cherish or time now," Kevin said as he began to bandaged her arm. **

"**You should take your own advice then we'll talk Mia likes you, you like Mia. I think it's time we both make a move," she smiled. Kevin grinned back and nodded his head. He finished wrapping her arm, and they wished each other a good night. **

**Emily walked outside to get some fresh air, she was surprised to see Mike, and Mike was surprised to see her. "I was wondering.. You want to go play a game or something, I'm not all that tired," Emily asked hoping mike would say yes.**

"**Yeah, sounds great," They walked back inside, Emily sat on the couch as Mike went and set up the Wii. He turned I on and passed her a steering wheel, he picked wipeout. **

**They laughed every time one of them fell, em was in tears before the first stage was over. When Mike was on the big balls, Emily shoot his character in the face. Mike pouted as Emily buried her face in his shoulder. **

"**You're gonna get me back aren't you," she asked choking back her laughing. **

"**Absolutely," he smirked. He waited till she jumped he the platform then shot her.**

"**You jerk, I was there. At least I had the dignity and did it while you were on the first ball," it was her turn to pout. Mike laughed. **

**Emily looked really cute when she pouted, Mike lifted up her chin and kissed her. Emily didn't responded so Mike pulled away, "so-" Mike was cut off by Emily's lips meeting his. He kissed back. Emily pulled back and smiled. She kissed his cheek.**

"**I'm so gonna win," Emily gloated. **

"**We'll see about that," Mike smirked. He brushed a stay piece of hair behind her ear then turned back to the game. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Strong**

**Mike & Emily**

**Chapter 4**

**Once mike and Emily said goodnight, it was almost two in the morning. She looked over at Mia she was sleeping peacefully. She was still very mad at mia, but the kiss with mike made it well worth it. She definitely owed Kevin one too, she wouldn't have made a move without listening to him.**

**She fell asleep, as soon as the sun hit her face however she got up. She made her bed then slipped out. Emily was quiet so she would wake Mia up, she didn't want mia offering to cook breakfast for everybody. But that was highly unlikely, it was only five and she knew not even Kevin would be up yet. **

**She was in the mood for blueberry muffins, she checked to see if they had all the ingredients she needed. She grabbed four eggs, flour, baking soda, sugar, blueberries, yogurt, salt, and butter. She mixed all the ingredients then added the blueberries. She put the batter in a pan then stuck it in the oven. She sat reading a magazine and waited for the muffins to be done. All the guys walked out. **

"**cool. Muffins," Kevin said grabbing one. **

**Mike came over to Emily and kissed her on the cheek she blushed, and closed the magazine. All the guys looked at mike and winked, then bit into their muffin at the same time. Their faces lit up. "Babe, what bakery did you get these from?"**

"**Um.. I didn't go to a bakery. Their home made-" they all interrupted her.**

"**Mia actually made something editable," they laughed.**

"**Nooo, I made them," they all looked at her puzzled. **

"**since when do you cook," Kevin asked.**

"**Always. I cook everyday, well breakfast anyway. But you guys are already eating cereal to avoid mia's cooking," she shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Where'd you learn to cook," Jayden asked.**

" **I don't know, I just can. I can cook anything really. How about I cook tonight. Homemade personal pizzas. write down the toppings you want and I'll go get it later," all the guys nodded and stared at the muffins. "You can have another. Their pretty small," the guys looked at the remaining seven.**

"**we want to save them for tomorrow," Antonio said. He was getting sick of cereal. **

"**Don't worry their twenty-four more in the oven," she said pointing at the oven behind her.**

"**yess," the guys cried. They took the muffins and they all started laughing.**

"**Good morning," mia said walking into the kitchen. "you went to a bakery? I could of just maid some," she said. They all exchanged looks, and grimaced when she turned her back.**

"**No, I made then," Emily smiled. "Here have that one, the others should be ready in a minute. The guys licked their lips. "Guys make that list for dinner. And if you want anything special as a side," Emily said passing them a pen and paper.**

"**you cooking dinner," mia asked a little shocked. **

"**Yeah. Just pizza nothing special," Emily shrugged grabbing the muffins out of the oven. **

"**We'll give you the money when you get back," Jayden said writing down his toppings. **

"**Nah, its on me, make that list so I can be back by lunch," em hurried them. They handed her the list. She added a couple other things they need. And ingredients to make cheesecake. She figured that was easy and they could all have fun doing it. **

**She set the muffins on a cooling tray then grabbed her purse. "Be back in a few," she called over her shoulder. **

****store****

**The grocery store was crazy. She grabbed -all the ingredients then worked on the toppings. She read it. Jayden wanted mushrooms. Kevin wanted peppers and sausage, Antonio want olive, pepper, and mushrooms, and mike wanted pepperoni and sausage. She wanted extra cheese. She put four blocks of cheese in the cart. **

**She paid at the register. She walked into the Shiba house and found that it was quiet. She looked outside, they were all talking and laughing. She smiled, she decided to make the dough now, so then she wouldn't have to do it later. She added all the ingredients in and kneaded it, she put some plastic wrap and stuck it in the fridge.**

**She cut up the tomatoes for the sauce and put then in a bowl with salt and tomato paste and mixed it till it wasn't to thin or thick. She smiled, and grated the cheese. She got cheddar, American, and mozzarella. She put it in a separate bowl and placed it the fridge along with the dough and sauce.**

**The sensors went off, four different locations. They all stared at each other Jayden assigned teams. Mia and Kevin, Antonio and mike, me , then himself. She of course she got the nighlock, Robtish. **

**She heard the rangers talking on the radio, then she heard mike call her name. she hit Robtish and while he was one his knees, she grabbed the radio. "Hush! I can't focus," Emily hissed.**

"**Is Emily having trouble with a few moogers," Antonio laughed. "One day of not training and your already out of shape," Antonio noted her heavy breathing. **

**More moogers appeared and she started on them. She looked at robtish now smiling, "shut up Anton- Shit.. DOUBLE SLASH." all the ranger froze at the deep, Scottish voice. **

"**I made need some assistance," Emily moaned.**

"**be right there," the rangers said together. Emily got back up and started slashing through the moogers. **

"**I don't think I'll make it. The moogers wont stop coming, I'll come when I'm finished here," Antonio sighed. Emily snickered, looks like Antonio's having some trouble.**

**Her teammates appeared by her side. They slashed through them as Jayden went against Robtish. **

"**DOUBLE SLASH!" Emily turned to see Jayden on the ground. Robtish was preparing another double slash. Emily ran over and stood in front of Jayden. **

"**DOUBLE SLASH." Emily blocked Jayden and took the hit full on. She steadied herself with her sword.**

"**EMILY, TAKE COVER," Jayden called. **

"**NO JAYDEN. WE NEED TO PROTECT YOU." **

"**DOUBLE SLASH.. DOUBLE SLASH" Emily knew she was in trouble. One double slash did a number on her. But two in a row. She was in for it. Jayden went to get in front of her. She picked him up and threw him to the side. She didn't have time to put her sword up, so she took the two attacks full force. **

**Emily screamed and was thrown against the cliff. She hit the ground and bounced twice. Emily groaned and went to get up. "EMILY STAY DOWN," Jayden yelled.**

**She didn't listen and got up. Robtish grabbed her by her throat. She lifted her up so that her feet dangled. The rangers gathered around them. **

"**LET HER GO," Mike yelled, stepping forward.**

"**I'M HERE," Antonio yelled. He jumped in the semicircle. Emily couldn't stay morphed, and changed back. She clawed at the hand trying to breath.**

**Robtish laughed he started lowering her to the smacked her hard once more against the wall then left. They all morphed back, and step towards Emily. Emily grunted and started getting up.**

"**Can we go home. I'm starving," Emily laughed. The others looked at her like she was on fire. She was hit by four double slashes, thrown against a cliff. and all she was thinking about she food.**

"**Emily you didn't follow and order, and you hit me." Jayden said seriously. **

"**I'm sorry I THREW you, but you're the only one that can stop master Xandred. The world needs you. If something happened to you we would be doomed. Me it's a different story," she sighed.**

"**you need to follow orders," Jayden scolded.**

"**A samurai never hides, or stays down."**

"**She has a point Jayden," Kevin pointed out. Emily smiled at him.**

"**can we please get home so I can make some pizza," Emily pleaded.**

**Jayden smiled at her. "I can do it if you want Emily," mia suggested. **

"**NO," they screamed in chorus. **

"**Its ok. We all know what your cooking taste like," mike laughed, Emily nudged him with her elbow. "and its delicious. We just want to try Emily's cooking."**

"**Yep, and for dessert I thought she could all make person cheese cakes," all the guys gave looked at mia and grimaced. "the batters already made, just need to put the fruit and crust in the pan," she smiled. All the guys sighed relieved.**

*****kitchen 25 minutes later*****

**They all watched Emily from the couth as she tossed the doe and taught it easily, "for a klutz she's pretty coordinates," Kevin whispered. **

"**I HEARD THAT," em yelled. They all laughed. **

**Emily started dicing the topping. She put sauce, cheese and the topping on the pizza then slide it in the oven. She sat the dinner room table. Pouring everyone's usual drinks. She pulled the personal pizza's out of the over, and lay the, out to cool. **

"**It smells so GOOD," mike moaned. Emily put the cheese cake filling in the freezer. And grabbed the pizza's she gave everyone their pizza's. the guys hurriedly picked up the pizza and moaned. **

"**Tjis is so gooh wem," Kevin said with his mouth full. All the guys nodded in agreement and stuffed the pizza down their throat. Emily laughed and finished her Pizza. **

"**Ems the new chef," Antonio laughed. All the guys agreed. Even mia.**

"**here let me clean up the dinner mess then we came make cheesecake," everyone cheered. Mike got up and helped Emily. Emily started the dishes, mike wrapped his arms around her waist. Mike kissed her cheek, Emily turned around and kissed him. **

**They finished cleaning and she got out pans, cheese cake batter, fruit, and graham cracker crumbs. "COME ON GUYS!"**

**They all rushed in and Emily smiled and explained what to, Emily went to get something from her room. That's when the trash talking started, surprisingly it was Jayden and Kevin. They were teasing each other. **

**Jayden grabbed a handful of batter and flung it at Kevin. Kevin grabbed some batter and threw it at Jayden, but he duck and it hit mia. Mia gasped, Kevin quickly looked down. Antonio was laughing so mia thought it was flung some strawberries at him.**

"**CHEESE CAKE FIGHT!" Antonio yelled. They all started flinging the batter and fruit. Emily walked back in the kitchen.**

**She ducked just before the raspberries could hit her face. "Eek.. What. The. Hell," they all looked ashamed. "You started a food fight without ME." She grabbed the nearest bowl of batter and started flinging it.**

**Mike and Emily took shelter under a table and waited for the fight to die out, " it's a shame you guys never got to try it."**

**Mike noticed there was some batter on her shoulder. She went and kissed it off, "I like this way more." Emily giggled. Mentor Ji entered the room the rangers stopped. **

"**Glad to see you are having fun," he smiled. The rangers smiled back. "I also hope you have fun cleaning up," the rangers sighed, and started cleaning up.**

"**Sorry we messed up your plans em," Jayden apologized the rest of the rangers nodded. **

"**The whole point of this was so that we could all have fun. This is the most fun we've had in a while," Emily laughed. **

**They all laughed and cleaned the kitchen together. Emily wen tin her room when she was done, she opened her laptop. She went to her email to see she had a new email, she opened it. It was from her aunt, she smiled and started reading. She walked over to her bed, but before she could get there she dropped her computer. The nighlocks killed her family, they found them. **

**sorry i changed the storry and went out of order, but its my fanfic. what are ya gonna do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Strong **

**Mike and Emily.**

**Chapter 5**

**Emily sunk to the floor, she didn't cry just sat there. She spaced out, she came back to reality when she felt Mia shaking her. She looked up to see all the rangers gathered around her, she got up grabbed the laptop and sat it on her desk. She walked out of her room, and left the rangers looking at her in shock. **

**Jayden got up and walked over to the computer, "Oh no… samurai rangers… Bed. Now. That's and order. We will have tough training tomorrow," Jayden yelled. He shut down the laptop then walked out of the girls room. Jayden searched the house for Emily. She found her sitting outside. **

**He walked over towards her, "I cant help but feel I'm responsible for this," Emily had no emotion in her voice. And that really scared Jayden.**

"**It's okay to be sad Emily, no one will judge you. No one wanted this to happen, that's why we took you away from your home. I'm an so sorry you have to go through this," Jayden sitting down next to Emily. Just don't bottle up your emotions, let them out. I promise you'll fell better, just let it out." **

**Emily broke down and sobbed. Jayden consoled her the best he could. "I want to make them pay Jayden," Emily said once she stopped sobbing.**

"**I promise we'll find them. You don't have to go though this alone. We're all here for you. Were a family," Jayden smiled.**

**Emily smiled back, "Sometimes I wish we could Drag this battle with master Xandred out."**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause I'm really going to miss you guys when this is over," Emily smiled shyly.**

"**I know. I think about that too. But I will be well worth it in the end," Jayden reassured her. "Let's get to bed." Emily nodded and they both walked inside. **

*****morning*****

**Emily awakened to find mia wasn't in bed. She looked over confused, she sighed and got up. She walked into the kitchen to see all the rangers and mentor waiting for her, they looked at her and gave her weak smiles. She smiled back.**

"**I'm ok guys. As long as you're here I can get through it," Emily stepped towards then.**

"**GROUP HUG," Antonio yelled. They all hugged her then started jumping. They all laughed, then the sensors went off. **

"**Lets go," Jayden said. They all nodded then ran to spring valley. "Robtish," Jayden said stepping forward. Already morphed. The other morphed behind him. **

"**Step down red, I came here to join yellow with the rest off her family," Emily gripped her sword. "Here have fun with these." He summoned more then a hundred moogers.**

"**Em, it's a trap," Kevin said. **

"**I don't care," Emily hissed running through the Moogers.**

"**EMILY. NO," Antonio called.**

**Rotish laughed, "You should of listened to your friends. This is a trap. You think I'd come into battle alone with a samurai that can take four double slashes with out back up?" He summoned moogers and they started attacking her. **

"**Trying to tire me out," Emily asked slashing though the moogers. She was at it for 7 minutes and was getting tired. She slashed threw the last three. Then turned her Robtish. **

"**You're exhausted this should be easy," they took there fighting stances. **

"**EMILY," Mike screamed, "it's a trap." The rangers went to run forward. But a long sword stopped them. **

"**What do you want Dekker," Jayden spat.**

"**this is her fight rangers. You shouldn't interfere, she's a tough girl. I should know I trained her. This is her revenge," Dekker said.**

**The rangers felt useless as they looked on. Emily was flung backwards, she groaned and got back up. "You ugly, pathetic son of a bitch," em said getting up slashing the nighlock. The nighlock smiled as he held her in place as a mooger came as slashed her side. **

**Emily collapsed to the ground, "she needs help," Kevin yelled.**

"**Do not interfere blue," Dekker yelled. The samurais were surprised to say the least hearing him yell. Dekker was focused on the battle along with Jayden and Mike. **

**Emily struggled to get back up, she heard Robtish laugh and she knew what was coming. She tried getting her sword up but was to late. She rolled a few feet before stopping. Before she could get up Robtish stepped on her back. Emily screamed out in pain, Robtish just put more weight on.**

**the rangers unsure of what to do, they couldn't stand a chance against Dekker. Not right now they were all tired, they just watched and listen to her scream. Robtish lifted her up, he strangled her. She struggled then started feeling weak. **

**She slowly stopped struggling and her head fell forward. She dropped her samurai morpher and converted back to original self. She gathered the last of her strength and looked over at the other rangers, she went to reach for them.**

**Mike charged forward, followed by the other rangers. **

"**LET HER GO!"**

**Robtish slowly lowered her to the ground then flung her upwards. The rangers were confused and stopped running. Robtish used the blunt end of his sword like a baseball bat. He hit Emily and she went towards the other end of the lake. The rangers sprinted to the lake and waited for her to come back up. Mike was about run into the water when Kevin stopped him.**

"**Take care of the nighlock, I'll get Emily. I'm a faster swimmer anyway," Kevin ran and dived into the water. And swum as fast as he could to where Emily was hit. He saw Emily yellow a few feet down and dived under. He grabbed Emily's arm and slowly toward her back to shore.**

**Meanwhile Mike, Mia, Antonio, and Jayden were dealing with Robtish. Mike swung his sword wildly connecting every time. Robtish yelled then retreated underneath the boulder. The rangers sighed and morphed back to normal. They saw Emily walking weakly with her arm around Kevin.**

**They all rushed over to her, mike was the first there, of course. Emily smiled weakly, at him then coughed a few times. She put her other arm around mike and they started walking. Dekker blocked their way, he shook his head disapprovingly at her.**

"**Your still weak. I expected more, I mean he killed all your family," Dekker sighed.**

"**Not all my family," Emily spat at him. "I may be weak, but I held my own. The fight isn't even over yet. It wont be till every single nighlock is gone."**

"**You'll never be strong," he sighed again.**

"**I swear to god if Jayden doesn't kill you I will," Emily smiled. Pushing away from the guys taking a step towards Dekker. **

"**we'll see about the yellow," Dekker disappeared. **

"**We will see," Emily whispered, as she started walking. She looked back at the rest of the rangers. "Guys can one of you carry me? I'm so tired," **

**They all laughed, mike picked her up, and she fell asleep while she was carrying her. He smiled down at her and talked to the rest of the rangers as they made there way home.**

*****next day*****

**Emily awoke with mike loosely holding her, he slid out of bed. She looked over her shoulder to make sure she didn't wake him. She grabbed her training clothes then hurried out the room. She changed in the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen. She eat a quick bowl of cereal and went outside and sat next to Kevin.**

"**I wanted to say thank you for yesterday," Emily smiled at him. **

**He closed his book and smiled over at her, "No problem just glad you're okay. You were good out there," Kevin playfully punched her arm.**

"**If you call getting hit like a baseball and almost drowning good, then I guess you are spot on," Emily chuckled.**

**Kevin shook his head, "Robtish played dirty. He made sure you were tired before you actually fight you."**

"**Maybe, I still got my butt wiped though," Emily sighed. "Where's Jayden," Emily asked noticing that she didn't hear him, or see him. She knew he was going to nag at her for going against Robtish alone.**

"**Him and Antonio went to run a few errands." **

"**Is something on your mind," Emily asked. Kevin seemed pretty far away.**

"**Well I want to ask Mia out, but I'm afraid we won't know what to say," Kevin sighed. "I don't want our first date to be quiet and awkward."**

**Emily smiled when she thought of an idea, "Why don't we have a double date, then their will never be silence."**

**Kevin smiled, "That true there's never silence when Mike's around."**

**They both laughed, they stop when Mike approached. "I know I'm funny but what is it that is making you guys laugh so much?"**

"**Just that you can never shut up," Kevin laughed. **

"**WHA- Oh wait that's true," Mike laughed rubbing the back of his head.**

**Mia walked over, "Hey guys." They all wished her good morning.**

"**Hey Mia you want to go take a walk," Kevin asked nervously. Emily nudged him with her elbow and nodded.**

"**Yeah sounds fun," Mia said excitedly. The two walked out the door.**

"**Hey want to go spy on them," Mike asked. **

"**Um.. Sure," Emily shrugged as the two followed them. Mia and Kevin stopped walking. Emily and Mike could tell what they were saying, but Mia and Kevin smiled. Then Mia kissed him.**

"**That gives me and idea," mike whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Emily turned around and smiled at him, mike lowered his head and met her lips. Emily knees felt like jelly under her weight and that she could collapse any moment. Emily sighed kissing him made her happy and forget everything else, Mike pulled away thinking she didn't like it. **

"**Oh its not you, it's just that my body hurts from yesterday. In fact your kisses are like pain relievers," Mike smiled and they kissed again. "Oh and we have a double date with Kevin and Mia."**

"**What, and you didn't even consider asking.. I'm hurt," Mike pretended to be offended.**

"**Just shut and kiss me," Emily giggled. Pulling Mike lips back towards her own. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm strong **

**Mike & Emily**

**Chapter 6**

**While Emily and Mike were kissing mia and Kevin caught them. They stood over at them with their arms crossed, Mike and Emily looked at each other and stood up still holding hands. Mia nudged Emily with her elbow and smiled at her, Emily tried not to wince she smiled back gently at Mia. Kevin smiled as Mike rubbed the back of his neck chuckling. Emily looked at over at him and her eyes puddled, it was one of his cutest habit when he was embarrassed or caught. **

"**I think the double dates gonna be more you chaperoning us like a couple of protective older siblings," Mike laughed patting Kevin's back. **

**Kevin sighed, because he knew it was true. Mike maybe older then Emily, but was still a kid at heart. He was also very protective over Emily, he didn't want to see her get hurt. But he doubted Mike would do that Not the way he glowed when she came around, or how he said her name, or how he admired her and looked at her. Kevin knew Emily felt that same if not more about Mike, But she did leave to get stronger. So if he should be protective over anyone to should be mike. Emily would never hurt Mike intentionally, but Mike was heart broken yesterday, Emily but herself in danger without thinking. Mike would NEVER be the same if she died they all knew that.**

**Kevin nodded as he took Mia's hand and they walked ahead of the yellow and green rangers. Mike took Emily's hand in his and they walked in silence back to the house, admiring the forest at sunrise. Well at least Emily was, Mike couldn't help but look at her as her face lit up with awe, and wonder. Mike still couldn't shake yesterday form his mind he didn't know what to think or what to do if he lost his Emily, his precious, love Emily. He couldn't get the sound of her scream out of his head, it echoed, haunting his dreams last night. When she didn't come up from the water he was about to panic. He would have been fighting by her side if it wasn't for that damn Dekker. The thing that boiled his blood was that he had the nerve to call Emily weak.**

**Emily shook mike from his thoughts, "Mike… Mike. MIKE," Emily yelled. Mike shook his head and looked down at Emily. "Is something wrong Mike," Emily asked concerned.**

"**Nothing just thinking is all, sorry to worry you. You ready to train, Jayden said the other day we would have intense training, but with the nigh lock attack… we didn't get to," mike trailed off.**

**Emily smiled back at him and leaned closer to mike and wrapped her arm around his waist. Mike then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Emily smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the house. **

**Jayden and Antonio were back from the running their errands. Jayden looked at her seriously and Kevin, Mia, and Antonio gave her dreadful looks. Mike and Emily both exchanged puzzled looks. **

"**Go get on your training gear," Jayden said grimly. **

**Mike and Emily just nodded their head and went their separate ways. Emily came outside, mike and Kevin were sparring. Mia and Antonio were sparring as well, it looked intense like they were in a real battle. She grabbed her stick and heard something coming quickly towards her left side. Her body was still hurting and was slow responding. Before she was able to get up her stick, Jayden slammed his into her side. **

**Emily held back the scream, but stumbled backwards. The loud crack got all the ranger attention, they all stared at Jayden in disbelieve.**

"**What The Hell," mike yelled running to Emily's side. Emily pushed him away though. She got in fighting stance.**

"**Emily you need to be punished for not following orders. Mentor decided, you need to give us your morpher for a while," Jayden sighed. **

"**What if I say.. Hell fucking NO," Emily sneered. **

"**No is not an option," Jayden said calmly. **

"**Just give it to him em, then you can get it back sooner," Kevin said coming beside her. Emily was more stubborn now, and had a bit more of a rebellious side.**

"**Hell no."**

"**Emily revenge is something we don't do. And if that's what your gonna do, we don't need you here. Your blinded by hurt and fury, you need to learn to control it, and not let it control you," Jayden challenge. "If that something you need to do, do it. But not with us. You will end up self destructing."**

**The tears were in her eyes, not sad tears but angry ones. "I cant just turn the other cheek," Emily snarled.**

"**Then get your revenge then come back," Jayden said as simple as that.**

**Emily shook her head. She brung her stick around and smacked it at the back of Jayden's knee. Jayden collapsed to the ground. "Then I guess that's what'll do," Emily said without any emotion.**

"**Emily why are you doing this? You said so yourself you still have us. Let us be there for you," Mia pleaded. **

"**I have you.. NOW! What about when we defeat Master Xandred. You have goal, dreams, family, loves," she said looking at mike. He shook his head and opened his mouth, "I have no one to go home to, I don't even have a place to go home to. I have no where to pick up. I have nothing," Emily said letting the tears roll down her cheeks. "Maybe when I get revenge I'll find clarity. All I know is it's a goal, something I have to do."**

"**Emily," they all said together.**

"**No, Kevin you have dreams to go to the Olympics, Mia you want to be a teacher. Antonio you're a great fishermen, Jayden you goals of becoming a mentor. And Mike you have Chloe," Emily finished, walking into the house. She ran to her room and grabbed her clothes. She shoved them into her bag and walked out of the room. She almost collided with Mike who was waiting outside of her door. **

"**Emily… Chloe was my first love. I will always care for her," Mike started. Emily nodded and started to walk past him. "But you're the love of my life the one I'm meant to be with… forever. You need to hear me out, as long as you're with me you'll be happy and never alone."**

"**But will you be, I love you. I always will. I will love no one else, but I don't want you to look back. Regretting being with me, and loathing me for missing out on something. Right know I need to deal with my own problems.. Not ours," she said grabbing his hand. "For now were over, and if I come back and you still love me. We can be together, this hurts me so much Mike. Please know I love you. I always will," Emily cried. Mike's eyes pleaded with her. He stroked her cheek. "Goodbye Mike." **

**Emily pulled away and ran leaving a broken Mike. Mike fell to his knees, she left him. He slowly got up and turned around to walk back to his room. Kevin and Mia were standing there, Mia was crying. And Kevin looked shocked. Mike just walked past them and into his room. **

*****a year and 5 months later*****

**Nothing is the same without Emily, they expected her to be back by now. She beat Robtish about eight months ago, she had also dealt with most of the other nighlock. Mike was still in the same shape as the day she left, he was heartbroken and paranoid. Jayden and Antonio had recently started dating two girls they met at the park. Mia and Kevin were great.**

**They tried getting him to date, but he didn't want to. They set him up on dates all the times with their girlfriends friends, but he hated every minute he was with them. He meant what he said Emily was the love of his life and he would have no other. They hadn't heard from Emily in a while either, nine months. Her last message was about her closing in on the running Robtish and would be home soon. He hadn't seen her in a while either. Eight months, they ran into her figure running away after defeating a nighlock. Sometimes he'd see a flash of yellow in the trees or in the middle of a running crowd. **

**But the last couple of attacks he had seen nothing and he was starting to get worried. After training mike took a shower and got dressed. He flopped on his bed, and looked up at his ceiling, "Where are you Emily?"**

*****the Sanzu River*****

**Emily cradled her knees and swayed with the boat the river was definitely rising and that was scaring her. She tugged at the metal chains holding her captive. **

"**Don't struggle yellow rangers. You can stretch your legs soon. I just need a little while longer to complete the sire on you," xandred laughed.**

"**Your disgusting, I wont help you, I wont hurt the other rangers," Emily spat. **

"**I don't think you'll have a problem with the rangers, the green one might be a problem though. You will be the one to make the Sanzu river rise the rest of the way," xandred snickered.**

"**The rangers will stop you," Emily said trying to break free from the chains constricting her. **

"**No they wont, they'll have a problem destroying their teammate. And as for the green it might take some more time to sire you away form him. But I'll send another with you to deal with the green."**

"**Don't hurt them, their my friends, my family," Emily pleaded.**

"**more like temporary friends and family. When they defeated me they would have forgot all about you. They don't care, especially not the green he's already moved on. I watch him everyday at the park with the gold, red and a couple of girls,. He was forgotten all about you" Xandred pressed on.**

"**Shut Up," Emily snarled.**

"**He never meant one word he said to you, your not his life long love. He was just trying to stop you from leaving. He felt guilty, he was pitying you," xandred said shaking his head. **

"**SHUT UP," Emily yelled.**

"**He never loved you, and he never will. He will find another," xandred said sympathetically.**

**Emily eyes turned a shade of dull grey. Xandred unlocked her shackles. Dayu came up behind him, "You really think your sire is strong enough?"**

"**lets see. Yellow morph," xandred commanded.**

**Emily grabbed her samuraizer from her back pocket and made her symbol and morphed. He stood there waiting for her next command. Her right hand clutching the handle of her sword. "What will you do when you get back to your world?"**

"**I will reek havoc and cause pain, sadness, and tears," she responded with a hiss.**

"**what will you do when those pesky rangers get in the way," octaroo asked.**

"**I will deal with them, but I will not destroy them. That privilege is for master," he said matter of factly.**

"**Who betrayed you," xandred asked waiting for the answer.**

"**Mike, the green ranger. He said he loved me but it was all a lie. He has forgotten about me," Emily said with anger panged with pain. Dayu looked at her sympathetically, xandred had done the same thing to her and Dekker. And was know doing it with the yellow and green rangers. **

"**The sire is still not strong enough for her to deal with the green, Dayu you go and deal with the green. Yellow protect Dayu," xandred ordered.**

"**Yes."**

**The two of them left the ship and head to the human world to deal with the rangers.**

*****Shiba House*****

**The sensor went off while they were all talking in the living room, it was in the city. They all shoot up and ran towards the danger. Not knowing what was awaiting them, or who.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Strong**

**Mike & Emily **

**Chapter 7**

**The rangers ran to the city as fast as possible. There was a huge crowd of people running a screaming, they ran against the crowd. They saw the yellow ranger, her back was facing them and she held her sword. Dayu appeared next to her, she was snickering.**

"**Emily look out," Antonio yelled.**

**Emily just turned around, she walked towards the rangers. The rangers tilted their head not sure what was happening, she stopped in front of Jayden and Antonio. **

"**Emily," Jayden asked. Emily put her sword away and grabbed the red and gold's helmets, and crashed them together. They both grabbed their heads. "Is that you way of saying long time no see?"**

**Emily grabbed her sword and hit Antonio with it. He went flying backwards, the rangers were all confused. **

"**Emily what are you doing," Kevin asked.**

"**What master wants," Emily said simply.**

"**Master? Who that," Mia asked.**

"**Master Xandred.""Emily its me Mik-" Dayu hit mike. **

"**Enough out of you rangers," Dayu chuckled. Dayu swung her sword at Mike, getting him away for Emily. Dayu was fight Antonio and Mike, while Emily fought Kevin, Jayden, and Mia. Emily hit Jayden. Kevin and Mia were trying to use their formations, but Emily knew all of them. She knew all the rangers, including their weakness. She swung mainly at Kevin's shoulders, Jayden's knee's, and Mia's ribs. They had a tough time fighting her.**

**Dayu was making easy work out of the to rangers, Mike was obviously distracted by Emily, and Antonio was reckless. She flung the gold ranger back, and Antonio de-morphed. Dayu swept mike off his feet and was about to deliver the final blow. Mia called out his name and the rangers stopped. **

**Emily ran as fast as she could towards them, "PLEASE.. DON'T !" All the rangers looked at her in shock. She grabbed her sword and swung it at Dayu. Dayu stumbled backwards. "Please I'm beggin- AHHH.. AHHH!" Emily collapsed to the ground grabbing her head gasping, she panted and screamed again. She withered on the ground then was sucked back into the netherworld. **

"**EMILY," Mike screamed. "What's wrong with her," Mike asked turning towards Dayu.**

"**She's sired to Xandred. He's using her love of you to cause hatred, but your also the one who can break it. He using the love she feels for you and twisting it. Making it seem like you could care less, but she still loves you regardless. I suggest destroying her the next time. The next time we resurface, we will be with Master himself. Be prepared, its only in a few short days. By the way green you might not want to go on anymore dates if you truly love her" Dayu disappeared into the crack in the wall.**

"**We cant destroy her," Mike said.**

"**We may have no choice," Mia sighed.**

"**We're talking about the world here," Kevin shrugged. **

"**And I'm talking about Emily," Mike yelled.**

"**Mike's right. Emily's your friend," Antonio said patting Mike's back. "What do you think Jayden?"**

"**I honestly don't know. We have to think about what Emily would've wanted us to do, not just selfish reasons."**

*****Sanzu River*****

**Xandred kicked Emily in her stomach and she collapsed on the floor. He grabbed her hair and lifted her up, she kicked him and set herself free. While Xandred was on the ground Emily shot up.**

**Emily lunged at Xandred, but octaroo and Dayu held her back. "Let me go," Emily shouted. Kicking her legs. "I don't want to fight for you! Please just.. Let. Me. GO," Emily screamed. **

"**Now, now yellow. didn't it fell good getting back at the rangers, who banished you for wanting to revenge your family," Xandred asked.**

"**I wouldn't have to revenge my family if you hadn't killed then," Emily screamed.**

"**What about Mike?" Xandred waited for her response. They only response he had gotten was a tear rolling down her face. "He goes out with girls all the time. Here lets look at a few days ago," then their was a image of mike and some girl, then mike and another girl, he was with like twenty different girls. Emily tried not to believe it, but the evidence was right in front of her. She gritted her teeth in anger, betrayal and jealousy, Xandred saw this and smiled. **

"**Everything he said to me was a lie," Emily sobbed. Dayu felt Emily's heartbreak, she went over and patted her back.**

"**Yes it all was. He never loved you, he just wanted you as his. He saw you has a possession not his love, he doesn't care. Right know they're all planning to destroy you," Xandred sighed. "he doesn't care if you live of die as long as he's happy."**

**that's when Emily broke she lost all emotion, all feeling, the color of her eyes was a medium gray. She was completely sired, and he knew that for a fact. "When do we move out master?"**

"**Good," master Xandred laughed. "Very good."**

*****Shiba house*****

**The rangers walked in the house, no one knew what to say. Mentor came around the corner and noticed the rangers sluggish appearance. **

"**Did you defeat the nighlock," mentor asked. All the rangers looked at each other. Mike couldn't take it and stormed of to his room. Mentor was awfully confused, "What's wrong with Mike?"**

**There wasn't necessarily a nighlock mentor," Jayden started. **

"**Then what," mentor asked.**

"**It was Emily, she sired to Xandred. And she attacked us," Jayden sighed, sitting down. **

"**where is she now," mentor asked sitting down putting his head in his hands. **

"**Xandred sucked her back into the netherworld after the sire was starting to break," Jayden explained.**

"**What do you mean," mentor asked, as the rest of the rangers took seats around them. Jayden was about to talk when Mike came out a sat next to them.**

**Jayden was a little surprised but continued, "well we saw Emily, and tried to warn her about Dayu being so close to her. She didn't seem to care though and walked towards me and Antonio. She attacked us with no emotion at all, but when Dayu was about to get Mike. She attacked Dayu and pleaded for her to stop. Then she screamed, and started gasping. She fell to the ground then was sucked back in," Jayden finished. Mike had a blank expression, but Mentor had a expression filled of terror and sorrow.**

"**how did you figure all this out," mentor asked looking at the rest of the rangers.**

"**Dayu told us, she said Xandred was using her love for mike and twisting it into hatred," mia voice was shaky as she looked over at Mike. He looked in pain and just wrung his hands together. "He trying to make it seem like he doesn't care a doesn't love her. And that he in love with all these other girls."**

**Mentor shook his head and sighed. "that's not all Dayu said the next time Emily comes back it will be with Xandred in, soon," Kevin added.**

"**We need to stop them, at any cost. Its what Emily would have wanted. We need to be ready for anything Xandred's going to try something to push Emily over the edge," mentor said. The rangers all nodded. Mike slowly got up and walked over to the door, he felt like this was all this fault. He never told Emily had much he loved her, leaving her Insecure . **

*****four days later*****

**Xandred stepped out into the real world with Dayu, he took a deep breathe and summoned some moogers he started destroying things. He knew he would win with the yellow ranger, and he had something to truly break her if she couldn't fight the green. He knew it was a matter of time before the rangers showed up. **

**Five teens ran up to Xandred, they took out their samuraizer. "Go Go Samurai!"**

**Xandred laughed wildly, "MOOGERS ATTACK!" the rangers fought the moogers using their spin swords. They got in formation, Dayu took a stepp forward but Xandred stopped her. "No dayu, I have something better in mind. YELLOW!"**

**Emily came out of the crack on the pillar, she had her sword already out. She took a defensive stance. The rangers charged forward, Emily weaved through then swinging. They surrounded her in a circle, 'SPIN SWORDS!" They hurt her and she went flying backwards. The rangers took off running towards Xandred and Dayu, expect Mike. He walked over towards Emily, he got down on his knees and lifted up Emily' helmet so he could look at him. **

**He spoke gently, "Em, you need to fight against him I know you can. You are so strong Emily, and I love you so much. don't let him twist it, I would do anything for you."**

**Emily grabbed her helmet and screamed. Xandred looked over towards them, "Attack yellow, he hates you. He wants you dead so he can be with his true love. He's lying so they don't have to fight you, they think you're weak!" Emily stopped screaming, she got up and swung her sword at mike. He fell on his back, he fell next to mia. "Stab them yellow!"**

**Emily gasped then threw her sword to the side, "No. I wont." Xandred picked her up by her throat, he jumped ten feet back. "Let me go," Emily squirmed. The rangers all got up and took their stances. **

"**I tried to do this easily yellow, but I looks like you're not easily broken. Trust me though you will be.. MOOGERS," Xandred called. Their was a screaming and then a girl appeared on the opposite side of Xandred. **

"**CHLOE," Mike yelled running forward a bit. Emily tried not to let it get to her and looked down. "Em," Mike asked, Emily just nodded her head. **

"**See already his reaction is greater towards her then towards you," Xandred waited for a response. Emily shook her head, it was getting to her a little. But Xandred was running low on time and patience, "Here to speed up the process green will choose which one he loves. The one he doesn't will die, choose green."**

**Mike was stunned he didn't know what to say he looked back at the other rangers who were all crying. They know that they have to protect others first. Mike looked back at Emily who was pawling at the hand that was raising her above the ground. "I choose Chloe."**

**Xandred laughed and pushed her forward. Mike caught her and rushed her back towards the other rangers. "How does it feel to be unloved. There still is a chance does give In to me."**

"**Go to hell," Emily spat. She clenched her teeth, awaiting what was next to come. The rangers watched unsure of what to do. Mike looked back still running with chloe. She turned back around and looked at Chloe who was very confused and scared. He shook his head.**

"**Wrong choice but I have to say I'm going to enjoy killing you. I will make it slow and very painful, this is you last chance yellow," Xandred asked. Emily just growled. Xandred tightened his grip around her throat she started gasping for air. When she slowed down squirming, Xandred threw her against the building. Emily grunted as she fell to the ground she rolled on her back. Breathing short and raspy.**

**She saw the rangers, Jayden and Antonio were watching shaking their heads. Kevin was holding Mia while she cried and looked on in terror. Mike was on sitting on the ground his arm slumped over his leg, he was looking over at Chloe. Emily swallowed back the tears as she looked up towards the orangish, gray sky. A huge rain cloud was rolling in, she turned over and got on her hands and knees. Xandred kicked her in the right side of the rib cage, Emily tried not scream but she still let out a yelp. **

**She rolled until she stopped on something in the middle of the road. It was Jayden and Antonio. They stepped in front of her, "No," Emily croaked. They looked down at her, and shook their head. **

"**We love you Emily, Xandred was wrong. Mike take Chloe far away from here," Mike got up from the ground and ran away with Chloe. Emily watched as the two vanished, Emily couldn't find the strength to get up. She laid down as she watched her friends attack Xandred. She watched as one by one they were thrown back, Emily watched hopelessly. She mustered up her strength and stood up. Xandred laughed at her as he threw back Jayden, she was the only one left or so she thought. Xandred picked up his sword, Emily closed her eyes and turned her head away. **

**Mike came out of no where and pushed Xandred's sword away. Mike swung relentlessly, Xandred went stumbling backwards. Mike was using moves Emily hasn't even seen Jayden do, he was amazing. Xandred however was just to much for Mike, Xandred lunged forward and mike fell backwards, Xandred raised the sword over his head.**

**Emily didn't know what she was doing she just reacted. Mike waited for the sword to pierce threw his chest. He opened his eyes to see Emily standing in front of him. The blood was dripping from her abdomen, the sword went all the way threw. It started raining, Xandred withdrew the sword from Emily. She fell to her knees, mike crawled to her. **

"**Emily," mike asked crying.**

"**M-Mi-Mike," Emily cried holding her stomach.**

"**Why would you do that?"**

"**Because I love you, I'm so sorry. I just want you to be happy. Go I'll hold him off, spend some time with Chloe. It might be your last chance," Emily panted. She started coughing.**

"**I don't want to be with her. I want me to be happy too, and I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm not leaving you Emily, I love you so much. And I'm sorry I choose her, she was just a civilian," Mike said taking off his helmet. Then he took off hers. The blood streamed out of her mouth, her face paled with bruises. She still looked beautiful she wiped the tears out the corner of her eyes. He lowered her face to her and kissed her.**

"**look at that. The two end up together… in death," he raised his sword up but gasped. He fell to his knees. Jayden was behind him performing the symbol to seal him away. He turned to red ranger, "No matter what you do I'll be back." Then Xandred was sucked into the crack in the earth. **

**Mike smiled and howled as Jayden morphed back, Jayden collapsed to the ground smiling. He closed his eyes and let exhaustion over come him, mike looked back at Emily smiling. His smile immediately vanished. Her breathing was shirt and shallow, her face was displaying a look of agony. Mike pulled out his samuraizer she flipped it open, "mentor Jayden sealed Xandred away. Their all unconscious, Emily was stabbed in the stomach and it the worse condition."**

"**I'll be right their I need a couple minutes," mentor said rushing around. **

"**Emily does have a couple minutes," mike said frantically.**

"**Don't worry just keep calm and I'll be their as fast as I can."**

**Mike shut the samuraizer and demorpthed. He looked down at Emily, she was whimpering holding her stomach and ribs. She started coughing, and quickly brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her hand was coated in her blood, mike winced but stroked her hair. He felt the tears pricking up in his eyes, Emily's hand came up and touched his cheek. He froze and looked at her face, her eyes were soft the tears riming her eyes. **

"**Don't worry about me check on the others," Emily voice cracked at the end. She stroke his cheek as he closed his eys and leaned into it. He felt somethong come up behind him. He jerk around to see it was Kevin and Jayden. Kevin cried when he saw Emily's apperance. **

"**Go mike take Emily to the Shiba house the roads are blocked, and it will take mentor a while to get here. We'll be okay. Bow go," Jayden said.**

**Mike nodded, he got up and ran. He never ran so fast or hard in his life, he looked down as Emily closed her eyes. He still felt her breathing so he didn't bother her. He got to the Shiba house he put her it bed and went to the bathroom he got a warm washcloth and returned to Emily's room. She was panting and tossing and turning. **

**Mike walked over to her and started wiping the excess blood off her face. She smiled up and him and he returned the smile. She tried sitting up and bit but winced in pain. Mike knelt down and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I don't know what to do, is their anything I can do to help at least," mike asked.**

"**Yes," Emily whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. Mike immediately kissed back, Emily grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in closer. Mike broke the kiss to breathe. "Like I said your kisses are like pain relievers," Emily grabbed her stomach and gasped in pain. She looked up at him the tears threatening to overflow, "I love you so much Mike. I want you to know in case I… die," Emily whispered the last part. **

"**Don't talk like that," Mike pleaded grabbing her hand. **

"**But I need to, I'm so sorry I left things the way I did. I just want and need you to be happy. I love you more then anything," Emily sobbed. **

"**I love you too Emily, I love you more then I love anyone else. I cant be happy unless I'm with you, that's why you cant leave me," mike let a tear slip down his face. **

"**I'm trying, please promise not to do anything stupid or reckless… please?"**

"**I promise.. Hang in there for me… mentor will be here soon. Hang in there beautiful, you're strong," mike whispered.**

"**I'm Strong," Emily repeats smiling.**

**Mike was about to ask Emily something when the door busted open, mentor ran to Emily's room. His eyes widened at the sight of Emily but dint freeze. He barked orders to mike. Mike got everything mentor needed, then left him to work. He slide down next to the door and waited for mentor to be done.**

**The door opened and Mike shot up, "Emily is out of danger.. But she isn't awake. Their isn't any way to tell when she going to wake up."**

**Mike nodded as mentor left to inform the other rangers, mike watched him vanish from sight. Mike took a deep breath and walked into the room. Emily looked even paler, her hair spread across her pillow, the lids of her eyes were purple, and her lips weren't the same deep pink. Mike walked over to her side he grabbed her hand and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He felt like he wanted to cry, or punch a hole threw a wall, but he didn't want to let go of her hand.**

**Her hand was small in his. He stroked her hair, and laid his head down on the bed so he could watch her face. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. **


End file.
